In Hiding
by AkuBeku
Summary: Latula and Mituna are running. They're running and hiding, with no chance of escape. But at least they've got each other. Humanstuck. Rated for swearing.


**Wow idk what the deal is with these shitty little oneshots I'm writing but they just keep coming.**

**it keeps hapening!**

**So yeah this is a Mitula fic. I'm not sure how many of Meulin's little emoji thingies will come through so just imagine cat faces when her and Kurloz are messaging.**

* * *

The pavement underneath your feet is hard and uneven, but you don't care.

You run as hard as you can for as long as you can, grey eyes frantically looking for Mituna while you go.

You won't risk yelling out for him, that would attract attention, and the last thing you want to do is get caught.

So you hope and pray by all that is holy that he knows to just stay quiet and go somewhere hidden while he waits for you to help him. You hear something getting closer behind you and you give yourself some speed. You're not as tall or as fast as your predator, but thanks to your fear, you know you're getting ahead of him.

Thank Jegus you play extreme sports, otherwise you wouldn't know how to take advantages of adrenaline rushes.

You make your way into a fairly dark room, then hear a soft gasp from the corner, coming from under a table cloth. You breathe a sigh in relief and head towards it.

For once, it's great that Mituna can't keep quiet.

* * *

You're scared. Scared beyond belief.

Without Latula around, you don't know what to do or where to go, so you decide to just sit yourself down under the nearest cloth-covered table and wait.

It's a few minutes before the door opens. The light from the hallway floods into the room and for a second you can see the silhouette of Latula, then the light is cut off with the 'slam' that indicates the door closing again.

You scramble out from under the table and run into your girlfriend, hugging her around the shoulders. You feel her pale arms wrap around your waist as she shooshes you a little.

"Hopy shit, Tulip, it was so dark."

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. Let's just hide again, okay?"

You nod into her hair, then make your way back to your table. You still can't see shit, but now that Latula's next to you, her hand clenched tightly in your own, an unspoken promise that she's not leaving your side again.

Once under the table, you hug her close and slow your breathing, awaiting something to get you out of here unseen.

Your mind starts racing. Latula's presence is currently the only thing that keeps you from completely flipping out. You try and slow your breathing again so that you can actually grab hold of these thoughts, but with no luck. Latula seems to notice you trying to think and she places a hand on your shoulder. This helps your situation a lot, and you manage to start getting some thinking on.

You start to cook up an incredible plan regarding kicking down the wall behind you and getting out of your house and away from the thing chasing you when the door opens again.

This time, the silhouette shows a tall, skinny figure.

He's found you at last.

* * *

You put a hand over Mituna's mouth in an instant, silencing his approaching gasp. The figure doesn't seem to notice, and instead, it starts heading around the room, looking behind doors and inside cabinets. It goes around the entire room before heading towards the door. You look over to Mituna and meet his eyes. One blue, one brown. You always had a thing for guys with different coloured eyes (Of course, you only ever say this to avoid saying you've always had a thing for Mituna, who is the only guy you know with two different-coloured eyes). He grins ever-so-slightly, then holds up a fist, expecting a bunp. You chuckle at his intense dorkiness, then throw a hand over your mouth.

The figure turns towards you, then approaches quickly.

A bony hand reaches under the tablecloth, lifting it slowly to show Kurloz, a frown set hard on his face. His hands are moving, saying something to you in sign language, but you can't be bothered trying to translate.

You smile sheepishly at him, then throw yourself in front of Mituna, "Baby, run! He's already seen us both so you need to get out of here before you tags the shit outta you!"

Mituna hugs you tight, screaming that you'll go down together and you burst into a fit of giggles.

Kurloz's frown seems to deepen, which doesn't really throw off your good mood. He starts signing at you again and this time, you pay closer attention, even though you can't understand heads or tails of sign language.

Eventually you shrug and jump to your feet, "Yo, you aren't taggin' us till you catch us, Kurz!" You grab Mituna's hand, "Come on, Tuna, let's skedaddle!"

With that, the two of you run away again, your giggles keeping you from running as fast as you were earlier.

* * *

You frown as Pyrope throws herself in front of your best friend, your hands signing at them.

_'No, Latula, this is not tag, it is hide and seek'_

They joke around a bit and then decide to 'go down together'. Your scowl deepens as you push your hand in front of Latula's face, trying to make her see what you're saying.

_'No, you don't understand, this is not how hide and seek works.'_

Finally, after trying to see what you're saying, Latula gives up and heads off, hand-in-hand with Mituna. They try and get away from you while you sign frantically at their backs.

_'YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I SAW THE PYROPE GIRL HALF A MOTHERFUCKING HOUR AGO, NOW UNHAND MY BEST FRIEND AND FACE YOUR WRATH, GIRL!'_

She doesn't seem to get the message. It's probably because she's halfway across Mituna's house by now. You sigh and sit down, pulling out your phone to calm you down a little.

You find yourself texting Meulin in a matter of seconds.

TC: THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE THE SKATER GIRL GIVE HER A MESSAGE FROM ME.  
AC: ヽ(=^-ω-^=)ﾉ OH?  
TC: TELL HER THAT SOMEDAY, THE WRATH OF A THOUSAND VENGEFUL GODS ARE GOING TO RAIN DOWN UPON HER WORTHLESS LIFE.  
TC: TELL HER THAT WHEN THAT DAY COMES IT WOULD BE BEST THAT SHE KEEPS HER DISTANCE FROM MITUNA,  
TC: AS I DO NOT WANT MY BEST FRIEND TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF HER MISTAKES.  
TC: TELL HER THAT HIDE AND SEEK DOES NOT INVOLVE TAGGING. THE SIMPLE IDEA OF THAT IS JUST STUPID.  
TC: ALSO, TELL HER THAT SHE IS STUPID.  
AC: (^・_・^)ノ ...  
AC: (^・_・^) OH.  
AC: (=^・ェ・^=) I THINK I'LL JUST TELL HER THAT SHE'S IN FOR HIDE AND S33K, OK?

* * *

**That was one of the stupidest things I've ever written.**

**Also, writing Kurloz is really fun.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
